Memories in the Sun
by hellsbells101
Summary: So it has been five years since Dominic Toretto set eyes on Brian. The last place he ever expected to see him was in Brazil wrapped around another guy. He was the one to let him go, and yet why does it hurt to see? Pairings unrequited Dom/Brian Brian!John/Gordon


**Disclaimer:** I own nada not the character or the movies they are set in.

**Authors Notes:** First of all contains SLASH - Final warning, don't like, don't read. And secondly Paul Walker played a high classthief, John Rahway, in a movie called the Takers. He was co leading the group with a character, Gordon Cozier, who was played by Idris Elba. The premise of this is that Brian goes undercover as John.

* * *

Dom Toretto was sunning himself in Brazil. It wasn't one of his favoured places but his sister was living here with her baby daddy, Vince. So he chose to live close by and there was one thing going for Brazil - there was no extradition law to America. And that definitely counted for something. He wasn't sure what but it did.

He wondered what his life would be if he hadn't almost been busted by O'Conner all those years ago. He knew that it wasn't Brian's fault. In fact, as he'd explained to Mia they had to be fucking grateful for a lot that Brian had done. Oh, he hadn't always thought like this. In fact, for the first few weeks, he'd destroyed furniture and generally been a nightmare to be around. The thing that burnt the most for Dom was the feeling of betrayal. He'd also kind of been in love with the guy when they met, and that feeling had only gotten worse in the ensuing months. Still that was five years ago and he figured that those bridges were burnt long ago.

So he wondered why he was he currently staring over the other side of _parque laga_with the worse type of envy. It was more bone deep than he could ever remember, and god it hurt. Hurt more than any of the drama's in his life and the source? Well of course it was, as Brian O'Conner was sitting on a bench across the way.

He couldn't believe the changes that five years had brought to an old acquaintance. Damn, the years had been good; five years ago Brian O'Conner had been a pretty boy. The thing was now; he wasn't a boy - he was most assuredly a man. Brian managed to fill out the suit he was wearing and fuck me, Dom thought. He was pretty sure that his one suit, was worth more than several of his cars put together, which was impressive when one thought about it.

Dom, who was with his sister, and his nephew Nico, asked, "Mi, tell me I'm not going crazy?"

Mia snorted, wondering what Brian O'Conner was doing in Brazil. More to the point, she wanted to know who was the tall, dark muscular guy was, who Brian was wrapped around. And, since when was Brian gay? It was not really in doubt as his tongue was doing it's best to excavate the cavern of his companion's mouth.

Mia was put out because, hey, they were kids around including her own. Still as this was Brazil the act would have to become decidedly more exotic or, it would be ignored. She could see that her brother was burning with several questions and figuring that in this situation - it's better in than out. "Go and talk to him ... put the ghosts to rest."

The three family members made their way over to the bench occupied by Brian and his companion. Brian had been in a world of his own because he hadn't noticed their approach until they were almost on top of him. He didn't blink or look ashamed.

The reason Brian didn't feel ashamed was because he'd paid his dues for LA. He'd been left in LA and had to pick the mess up for letting the ' go instead of be arrested. He'd run, and then gone undercover in Miami in Verone's organisation and then for a gold star - he'd gone under in Gordon's crew to take down the previous leader - Ghost.

He'd been sneaky, John Rahway had been picked up to join the crew, as he had mad driving skills and hadn't met a weapon he didn't like. It was strange, but with his demeanour they'd all assumed he was ex special ops, and he hadn't seen the need to correct them. He'd worked with Gordon, and fell for the guy. Only this time; Gordon had asked him to stay and he had despite all the drama.

All Brian had wanted was to find some stability and have someone ask him to stay. At one point he thought he could have that with Dom, but he'd been wrong. Dom had rode off into the sunset and not looked back. Still Brian had learnt from his mistakes and told Gordon the truth. Gordon had snorted, told him to sit the fuck down and use his insider knowledge to help them avoid getting arrested.

It had all gone hunky dory until they'd done one last job, and Gordon had been shot. Brian had known there and then that he'd surrender the name Brian O'Conner forever if he could keep Gordon alive. It had been a bitch of a gunshot wound, and even now a month later Gordon still wasn't mended properly - hence their stop on the bench. So it just went to show that even when you thought life was starting to go sweetly - it could still throw a fucking curve ball.

Brian though had a polite smile, one that wouldn't quite be right considering how well they'd known each other once, "Hey Gordon. These are old friends of mine, Mia and Dom and I don't know who this little guy is."

The tot just gurgled happily, and Mia said, "Nico - Vince is the father."

Dom watched, interested in seeing Brian's reaction but didn't find one. He was still an expert at hiding his emotions.

Brian just smiled brightly, "Good for you Mi. I'm happy for you."

Gordon was still feeling a little tender, but he knew full who well these people were, and he'd be damned if he wouldn't back his lover. Plus, he'd seen the looks that Toretto was throwing Brian from over the park. He would send a message here as well - to Toretto. It was too bad but he had his chance and was too stupid to take it.

He played it innocently, "So how long has it been since you seen Johnny?"

Mia snorted so Brian was up to his old tricks, she wondered if his 'lover' knew anything, or, if this was another poor sap that he was stringing along. Brian got defensive, and got the digs in first, "He knows everything, and I'm not a cop any longer."

Dom was livid, "He knows everything?"

Brian faced him and Dom was shocked to see such an icy look being directed his way. "Yeah Dom. I was doing a job for the Feds when I met him. He knows me as Johnny, still hey shit went south and you know what?"

Dom was curious, and hating every minute of this meet, "What?"

"He stayed. He talked to me and then we helped each other out." Brian took a ragged breath; he'd kept some of this close to his chest for a long time. And in truth he didn't realise how badly he wanted to say it, "Things went bad, but we worked it out together." He smiled softly at Gordon when he squeezed his knee in quiet reassurance. It was the type of subtle affection that suggested a comfortable intimacy.

Mia didn't think that she'd ever feel sorry for Brian, but she started to see things from his POV. And it sucked. Shit they had got it really wrong. The worse part was she could see how badly this was affecting Dom. He was listening to Dom, and he looked like he wanted to throw a hissy fit.

Mia surprised the hell out of all the men by taking a softer route. "Are you happy?"

Brian smiled and both of the Toretto's remembered exactly why they had fallen for him. "Yeah, I am."

Gordon had the most innocent look on his face, but Dom knew better. He really wanted to smack the smug look on his face, but he wasn't stupid, Brian would kill him, and if he wanted to win him back - then he would have to play it smart. He would grind his teeth for now, "Well we gotta go get Nico home. See you around Brian."

Dom chose to ignore the, "Not fucking likely sunshine." He heard as they left.

Gordon watched as the past seemingly left his lover, and somehow he looked more relaxed than he had in a long time. "So that was interesting _princess_?"

Brian snorted and tugged him up, "Keep on Lover Boy and we won't have any sex until you are completely healed."

Gordon pouted, "Ah come on love, it's not my fault you're pretty enough to be considered the woman." Anyone would think he was playing with fire but Gordon knew differently. It would be Brian that broke first not him, given that he'd woken up to a blowjob every morning since they arrived in Brazil.

Brian quirked an eyebrow, and mimed shooting his foot. Gordon just smirked and put his arm around Brian's shoulder, ostensibly to help walk but they both knew better. Gordon could be a jealous bastard, and if Dom was going to be hanging around in the background. Well, Brian could see himself walking around funny for a while; too bad the stitches had to come out first - he was kind of looking forward to it.

Gordon though was just glad to be still walking around, and had plans whirl around. As far as he was concerned - he'd lived up to his job description as a Taker, as he'd already taken Brian. Now, now he just had to show Dominic Toretto that he lost Brian's heart for good.

_Let the fun and games begin and may the best man win!_


End file.
